Once upon a time in Neverland
by Amanda Jones
Summary: Araya Akiyama is just an ordinary teenager, but what happens when she gets stuck into one of her favourite TV shows, Once upon a time. She finds herself in Neverland where she meets the demon himself, Peter Pan. Araya quickly befriends Pan's right-hand and fals in love with him. Later on she realizes that she also has feeling for Pan. Who will she choose? Pls R&R :33
1. How it all started

(A/N: I know that his is a very short chapter, but it was the only thing I could come up with for a beginning... sorry not sorry. The next chapter will be much longer and hopefully I can upload it later today :3 I don't own Once upon a time (sadly, cause if I did, none of them characters would die X3) but I do own Araya and Christine)

(Araya's POV)

I woke up to my alarm which was playing loud music. I turned in my bed to look over to my clock. It read 06:45. I decided to stay in bed for a few more minutes since I didn't have to go before 08:15 to catch the bus. So I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep again. After a few minutes I woke up to my younger sister, Christine, jumping up and down on my bed. "Wake up! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school again" the energetic 7 year old yelled. I chuckled softly and got out of bed. Iwent to my bathroom, brushed my teeth and braided my hair so it looked like the braid that Elsa from frozen had. I walked down stairs and ate breakfast while watching an episode of my favourite series, Once upon a time. I had come to season 3 and it was absolutely my favourite one. Though somehow I managed to fall asleep in the middle of the episode... I guess I hadn't had enough sleep like always... Well, It's what you get when you stay up really late and watching a movie.


	2. Neverland?

(A/N: WOOHOOO! I uploaded two chaps in one day! New record XD I'm pretty sure that this chap sucks because All my stories suck :3 Please review, it would mean a lot to me ^^ I love you all!)

(Still Araya's POV)

Once I woke up, I had a huge headache. Then I noticed that I wasn't in the kitchen any more, but rather on a beach at the edge of a forest. I looked around, slightly panicking as I couldn't see Christine any more. I hope that nothing bad would have happened to her. I got up and dusted off my blue shorts and yellow singlet. After taken another look around me, I walked into the forest. It was dark seeing at it (oddly) had become night. I let out a soft sigh as I walked around aimlessly until I heard footsteps approach. I quickly climbed into the nearest tree and hid between it's leafs. I saw a few boys dressed in cloaks come from out of the bushes. I tried to be as quiet as possible, for all I know these boys could be dangerous. What I assumed to be the group's leader stepped forward and looked around. He was quiet tall, though I couldn't see his face due to the hood of his cloak. "She must have gotten away" one of the younger boys spoke up. The taller male looked at the boy before speaking up. "She can't have left the island. Search for her. Pan wants her, and pan always gets what he wants" the taller male spoke in a deep voice. 'Wait, pan? As in Peter Pan from those fairytales?' I thought as I watched the boys run away into the forest. I waited a little bit longer just to make sure that they wouldn't pop up again before jumping out of the tree. 'I have to get away from here before whoever is behind all this gets me' I thought as I looked around. "Wel wel, look what we have there. Hiding in a tree, huh? Very smart" I heard the same voice from before speak up from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw the tall boy from before leaning against the tree. I glared at him. "Who are and what do you want from me?" I said. The boy only smirked as I felt my hands get bound together behind my back. I huffed and glared at the boy as he lifted my up and threw me over his shoulder before walking further into the woods. I kicked and trashed around, trying to get free, but he was much stronger than me. After a while I gave up and just glared at the ground. It didn't take log until we reached the camp.

I was thrown to the ground in front if another male. I didn't look up, but instead looked down at my shoes. My Norwegian flag printed all stars. Though I was forced to look up as the boy in front of me took a hold of my chin. "Seems like we got some nice catch today" the male spoke up with a smirk. He looked very familiar, as if I had seen him before though I coudn't put my finger on it I took a good look at the boy. He had brown hair and green eyes, and he was dressed up in green clothes. How much I wish I could wipe that smirk right off his face. I would have if it wasn't for my hands being bound together. I just glared at the boy. "Who the hell are you?" I asked as I looked the boy straight in the eyes. "Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter, Peter Pan" the boy replied, that smirk still on his face. I couldn't believe what I heard. This was the same guy as in the series Once upon a time. I guess that I was stuck in the series. My hands were unbound by the taller male who I remembered as Felix. "I'll let you go loose as long as you won't run away. Think you could do that?" Pan said as he pulled me up to stand. I was slightly taller than him, though still a little shorter as Felix who was standing by Pan's side. 'Just like a loyal little puppy' I thought. "And why would I ran away when I know that I won't get out of here without you permission?" I spat. I f looks could kill, both males would be drop dead by now. Pan didn't reply, but just shrugged and walked over to the lost boys, Felix following behind him.

I huffed and walked over to the nearest tree and plopped down beside a younger boy who I remembered as Henry. "Hey.." he said softly. "Hey" I replied and smiled softly at him. "I'm Henry" the boy introduced himself. "Araya" I replied. I sighed softly and looked over at the lost boys as they danced around the camp fire, though I didn't hear any music. "You can't hear the music either can you?" Henry asked as he looked at me. I shook my head no. "Why is there no music?" I asked. "It's because only kids that feel lost and unloved can hear the music" Henry replied. "I don't feel unloved... I have a sister that I care very much about and she cares about me... Although I wonder if she is still home.." I said as I smiled sadly at the thought of Christine. "What's your sister's name?" Henry asked curiously. "Christine" I replied. Henry looked at me with a shocked expression. "They just brought in a girl by the name of Christine not too long ago... They put her in a cage though" he said as both of us watched the dancing boys. I froze. No. Christine couldn't be captured and stuck in a cage. She is safe at home, I'm sure of it. "Where are those cages? The one she's trapped in?" I asked. It wouldn't hurt to just check and make sure that Christine wasn't here. Henry pointed in a random direction. "If you walk towards the cliff you should see the cages up in the trees" he replied. I thanked him and stood up before sneaking into the forest. I walked until I heard soft crying coming from above me. I looked up and saw a two cages. I climbed up in the tree that the cages were connected too and looked into them. I immediately recognized my sister, though she seemed to be sixteen now, and not seven. "Christine!" I called out as I felt tears well up in my eyes. Christine looked up at me and stretched out her hand towards me. "Araya! You're safe! I was worried that they would've killed you!" she said as she cried softly. I looked around to find something to reach the cage with, but found nothing. "I'll get you out of there. Just give a little bit" I said as I climbed back down. I looked around and started walking further on the path until I came to a cliff. I sat down at the edge and looked up at the moon. The stars shone brightly and I smiled softly as I started to sing 'ROAR' by Katy Perry. "I used to bite my togue and hold my breath, scared to rock the boat and make a mess. So I sat quietly, agreed politely. I guess that I forgot I had a choice, let you push me past the breaking point. I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything. You held me down, but I got up, already brushing off the dust. You hear my voice, you hear that sound. Like thunder gonnashake the ground. You held me down, but I got up, Get ready 'cause I've had enough. I see it all, I see it now. I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Louder, louder than a lion. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar" I stopped singing as I heard clapping come from behind me. I turned around to see Peter standing there, leaning against a tree. "You sing beautiful" he commented. "Thanks" I said as I stood up. I walked past him and back to the camp, him following after me. "You know, I never got your name" he said. "None of your business" I replied as I plopped down beside Henry again. I took a stick and started drawing in the dirt.

I was drawing some scribbles when I saw two feet stop in front of me. I looked up to see that it was Felix. "What do you want" I growled, still not trusting him, nor Pan or any of the other lost boys since they kidnapped me and my sister. The only person I trusted was Henry, seeing as he was kidnapped as well and seemed very friendly. "Pan asked me to show you to your room. Your clothes and some of your belongings are already in the room" Felix replied as he walked away, half expecting me to follow him. I quickly stood up and followed after him to a tree trunk. He opened a door and let me in. The room inside the trunk wasn't too big nor too small. There was a bed, a closet with my clothes, a small night stand and my piano. I also noticed my guitar and violin. I smiled softly as I walked over to my piano. I started playing 'Stay' by Rihanna and I sang along. I half forgot that Felix was standing there, seeing as I got caught up in my own little world while singing and playing. "'Round and around and around we go. Oh, now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know. Not really sure how to feel about this, something in the way you move Makes me feel like I can't live without you, And it takes me all the way. So I want you to stay..." I sang when I suddenly remember that the tall blonde male was still standing in the room. I stopped and looked over at him. I noticed that he was slightly frowning. "Why did you stop? You were singing beautifully" he said softly. I blushed and looked away, muttering a quick 'thanks'. There was an awkward silence between us before he cleared his throat. "You know, maybe you could sing to the lost boys some time. I'm sure they would like to hear it" he spoke before walking out the door. I nodded iin reply before getting up to change into my pjs and getting into bed. I didn't realise how tired I was before now and I quickly fell asleep.


	3. The lost boys

(A/N: asdfghjkl! And another update in nly just a day XD I try to update as soon as I can, but real life is being a bitch -w- And since I'm in the last half year of high school, I don't have much freetime due to all the homework and test -_-' Although it's not long untill the wintervacation and then I'll be able to update even quicker ^^ Welp, for now R&R :3 Also I don't own Once upon a time, tho I do own Araya and Christine X3

Edit: Well, some of you guys told me that I should devide the story n more pharagraphs so it would be easier to read. I still have some writting problems and I'm not really sure of when I should make a new pharagraph in teh story -_-' I did do it to this chap so I hope it's good enough for now :3)

(Araya's POV)

I woke up the next morning only to find myself tangled in the blankets. "Great..." I mumbled as I tried to get myself untangled, but with no success. I groaned in frustration as I heard chuckling coming from the door of my room. I looked up to see a certain blonde lost boy leaning against the door frame, a smirk on his face. I glared at him as I finally got myself untangled. "What do you want?" I asked as I walked over to the closet to get some clean clothes. "Pan wants you to entertain the boys while me and him have to do some... business. "Right... Well, leave the room so I can get changed before going out there..." I replied as I threw the pillow at Felix, hitting him in the face. I smirked as he walked out of the room after having thrown the pillow back to me. I changed into grey sweatpants and a blue hoodie with a white shirt under. I placed my hair in a high ponytail before grabbing my guitar and walking out of my room.

I walked over to the campfire and sat down on a log between two lost boys as I started to strum my guitar. The boys looked at me as I started playing 'Here's to never growing up' by Avril Lavigne. I smiled and closed my eyes as I sang along. "Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs. With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. I got a bottle of whatever, but It's getting us drunk. Singing here's to never growing up. Call up all our friends. Go hard this weekend. For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change. Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock. We don't ever stop, and We're never gonna change. Say, oh just stay forever, stay. If you stay forever , hey. We can stay forever young. Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs. With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. I got of whatever. But it's getting drunk. Singing here's to never growing up." Once I finished singing I looked around as the boys clapped. It seemed that Felix and Pan hadn't returned yet. I smiled softly as I looked back at the boys. "How about we play some... football?" I asked, chuckling as I saw the confused looks on their faces. I stood up as explained what football was and how to play it.

It didn't take long before the boys had learned how to play and soon enough we were playing a few matches. After playing for hours until it was dark, we decided to call it a day as the boys layed down spread throughout the camp. That was when Pan and Felix returned back to camp. Pan looked around with a raised eyebrow. "What happened here?" he asked. I looked up from where I was laying sprawled out on the ground beside som of the boys. "We played some football" I replied with a smile, standing up and plopping down on the log beside Felix. We chatted for a few minutes when one of the lost boys spoke up. "Can we have a bedtime story?" the young boy asked. Pan looked at me as if saying that I should tell one. I shrugged and started telling a scary story as the campfire had gone out, leaving me holding a flashlight that I had gotten from my room.

"Alright. I'll tell you a story, but it's gonna be a scary one" I said with a smirk as the boys cheered. Once they quieted down I started telling. "There once was a boy who went out to get firewood. As he walked in the forest, he tripped over something. Looking behind him, he saw that it was a huge big toe. The boy tried to pull it out, and after many attempts, the toe loosened from the foot with a 'plop' sound. When he had brought it home, his mother announced that they would be eating soup with the big toe. ''Where's my big toe?'' The boy heard a voice groan while eating. He just ignored it and went to bed. ''Where's my big toe?'' the voice once again crocked, only this time it sounded like it was right outside of his bedroom door. The little boy was frightened and hid under the blankets. The door opened with a loud creak as he footsteps got closer to the bed..." I turned off the flashlight, making everything very dark. I smirked as I quietly stood up and sneaked up behind Pan before yelling as hard as I could "YOU GOT IT!" All the boys screamed of fright, and even Pan did so. I smiled, thinking 'mission accomplished'. I looked around at the other boys and saw that some had tears in their eyes. I instantly felt guilty for scaring them.

"I'm sorry guys... I-I didn't mean to scare you all that much" I said as I sat down again. "I'll tell you another story, which is not a scary one, to make it up to you" I added and smiled softly. The boys looked at me and nodded, as if saying that I could tell them a story. I smiled as I started telling a story that my mother used to tell me when I was younger. After I finished telling the story, the youngest of the lost boys had all fallen asleep. I helped the older ones to put them to bed. As I was about to go to my room and get to bed myself, Felix walked up to me. "Do you have anything to do tomorrow?" he asked. I shook my head. "We can spend some time together if you want" Felix said as a small blush spread across his cheeks. "To get to know each other of course..." He quickly added. I giggled softly and smiled at him. "Sure. That sounds nice" I replied as I walked to my room. I got changed into my Pjs which consisted of black short shorts and a white short. I smiled to myself and fell asleep, looking very much forward to tomorrow.


	4. Spending time with Felix

**(A/N: WOOT WOOT! New chaptah! And Already so quick X3 I really don't have anything better to do :3 I really enjoy writing this story ^^ Welp, please R&R, it would mean a lot to me. And thank you to those who reviewed the previous chaps!)**

I woke petty early the next morning. I went to the bathroom take a long shower (A/N: let's just pretend that there are showers in the bathrooms of the rooms X3). After the shower I got dressed into blue skinny jeans, a white shirt with 'Love' written in black on it and a armless black sweater which I kept open. I placed my hair into a simple side braid on the right side while keeping a small strand of hair loose on the left side. I checked myself over in the mirror and smiled.

When I walked out of the room, I bumped into Pan. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You look nice today. Going to do anything special?" he asked, his signature smirk on his face. I chuckled softly. "Your eyebrow is trying to escape, and thanks for the compliment" I said before walking over to meet up with Felix.

(Peter's POV)

I watched as Araya walked over to Felix. I swear that there was something going on between them. As long as they didn't get too close. Araya would be mine. I turned to look at one of the lost boys wo stood beside me, grinning like an idiot. "You like her, don't you?" he said. I just huffed and walked over to talk to Henry.

(Araya' POV)

"Good morning sunshine" Felix greeted. I greeted back with a nod and sat down on the log beside him, watching him crave something in a piece of wood. "So what shall we do today since you wanted to hang out" I asked curiously. Felix put away the piece of wood into his pocket and stood up.

"What about we go and take a walk? I can show you around the island" he suggested. I smiled and stood up. "That sounds nice" I replied as we both walked off into the forest. I took one last glance around the camp and I swear I saw Pan glaring at Felix, or it must have been my imagination.

The next few hours were spent on a tour around Neverland. I got to see the echo caves, the skull rock, Mermaid lagoon where the mermaids nearly drowned me if it wasn't for Felix to shoo the mermaids away.

We ended up on the beach as Felix stood on a small cliff which was around a foot from the water. I smirked to myself as I pushed Felix into the water. I laughed as Felix emerged from the water's surface and glared up to me. I had to hold my side as they were beginning to hurt from laughing.

I yelped in surprise as something grabbed my ankle and pulled me into the water. I looked over at Felix to see him smirking. I pouted and plashed water at him. We started a water fight, splashing each other and laughing.

After a few minutes we got out of the water, both soaked to the bone. "Let's go back to camp, it's getting dark" I said as I looked up at the sky. It was indeed starting to get dark so we walked back to camp.

Once we go to camp we both sat down by the fire to warm ourselves up. We chatted a bit more, talking about our lives, tho I left out the part about that in my world he was just a TV character.

We chatted along time until it was time to go to bed. I helped to put the lost boys into bed before getting to bed myself. I smiled to myself as I thought about how fun it had been today as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N: Bleh, short chapter is short -w- I couldn't think of more to write -_-' Welp, I'll try to uåpdate tomorrow again ^^ Or maybe I can update the next chapter today as well :3)**


	5. Wendy and Christine

(A/N: Yay! Yet another new chaptah! I honestly didn't think that I would be able to update every day X3 Oh well, who cares XD I hope you enjoy ths chap and please R&R ^^ Love you all!)

The next day I woke up to someone barging into my room. I looked up and glared at the person who disturbed my sleep, only to see that it was Pan. I groaned and layed my head back down on the pillow. "What do you want?" I asked as I got up from the bed. "I want you to guard the camp while me and the lost boys are out to... deal with something" Pan answered. I was a bit confused, but simply shrugged it off. As Pan left the room, I got changed in the same clothes as yesterday although I left my hair loose.

I walked out of my room to see that the boys had already left, but Henry was still at camp. "Mornin' shrimp" I greeted with a chuckled as I sat down beside him. "Morning" he greeted in return. We chatted together for a few minutes until I decided to take a small walk.

I walked in the direction of the cliff, only to stumble upon the cages. I looked up and noticed two cages. Both of them contained someone. I climbed up the tree and mangeged to cut the rope with that small dagger I brought with me. The cages fell down on the ground and I jumped out of the tree.

I first opened the cage where my sister was in. She got out and hugged me tightly. "I was worried sick about you..." Christine mumbled as she started to sob softly. I burried my face in her hear as I tried to hold back my own tears. "I was worried about you too..." I said and smiled softly at her.

I turned to the other cage and opened it. In the cage was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. She looked scared and backed away from me. "It's okay... You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you" I said and held out my hand towards her.

She hesitated a bit before she took my hand and got out of the cage. The girl couldn't be more than 15 years. I smiled softly at her. "I'm Araya, and this is my sister Christine" I introduced myself. "I'm Wendy" the girl replied.

We talked while we walked back to the camp. None of the lost boys had returned yet which gave me the opertunity to talk freely to the other two girls. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only girl amongst the boys.

I was pretty sure that Pan would kill me if he knew that I had freed the prisoners. But I didn't worry about it at the moment. I had a lot of fun to talk to girls. We chatted about all kind of girly things and laughed about different things we said.

I didn't know that time had passed very quick until the boys returned. Pan walked up to me, Felix following behind him like a lost puppy. He looked very pissed and I was pretty sure of that I knew why.

I pretended to not have seen him coming as I and Christine continued to talk. "Araya. I need to speak with you. Now" Pan said and looked over at Christine. "Alone" he added. I looked at my sister as she walked away.

"What?" I asked, sounding rather anoyed. "Why did you let them out of the cages?" Pan asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. I stood tall, and me being slightly taller than him gave me a little plus for that I souldn't feel looked down on.

"Would you really think that I would let my sister be in a cage? And that other poor girl. She... They both were scared... I did the only thing I could think of" I replied and glared at Pan. "And it would be nice to have another girl to talk to every once in a while..." I added in a mummble.

"What was that?" Pan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing..." I replied as I walked to my room. I decided to get to sleep early since I didn't want to face Pan at the moment. He literaly looked like he was about to kill me for letting the girls free. Although I also looked like I would kill someone when I was angry.

I got changed into my Pjs and crawled into bed. I stared up at the ceiling as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Feelings

(A/N: I feel like this story is getting worse... It sucks -_-' I don't even know any more... The first couple of chaps might be a bit boring, but later on it will get better. There's gonna be some love dilemma in the plot XD Welp, please R&R ^^

Edit: I'm so soryy for not updating yesterday, I had a really busy day so I didn't get the time to update -w- To make it up to you all I'll upload two chaps today :3)

The next day I woke up to my sister jumping on my bed. "Morning sis" she greeted. I grumbled in response and looked up. "Mornin' you little piece of shit" I said and we both chuckled. It was very normal that me and Christine called each other names which for most people would be offending. It was the way we grew up.

I got out of bed and quickly changed into some grey sweatpants and a white shirt. I did my hair in a side ponytail and walked out the door. I looked around to see the lost boys talking and playing with each other.

I smiled as I and Christine sat down on a log. "So... Any boy around here that you like?" Christine asked me and wiggled her eyebrows, making me giggle. "Maybe..." I answered and wiggled my own eyebrows at her.

My sister wolf-whistled and looked at me as if saying 'who is it?'. I rolled my eyes and looked away, a small blush spreading across my face. "Someone" I replied simply. Christine chuckled and poked my side. I looked at her with a look that said 'You're on' as we ended up in a tickled fight.

Eventually I surrendered as we both laid sprawled out on the ground, gasping and trying to catch our breath from laughing so much. Suddenly someone blocked the sunlight from me and I looked up, only to see Felix standing there.

"It seems that you two are having fun" he said and smirked. I looked over at Christine and we both exchanged glances, knowing what we both were thinking as we stood up. Christine tackled Felix to the ground and we both started to tickle him.

Felix started laughing and so did I and Christine. We were having a lot of fun until a certain someone (*cough*Pan*cough*) disturbed us. "What are you three doing?" he asked, looking at the three of us as we stood up.

"We were just having some fun" Christine replied and smiled. Pan just rolled his eyes and walked off. I looked at Christine and she looked at me as we burst out laughing. "He is such a fun killer" I said as we both watched Pan walk away.

"He's cute" Christine said, making me choke on my own breath. I looked at her with a 'Da faq?!' look as she just shrugged. I smiled to myself and softly shook my head. "Oh well, it's your choice of what you do..." I said and walked over to Felix who had walked off a at the same time as Pan and was now sitting on a log.

"Hey" I greeted and poked his cheek. "Hey" he greeted back. I looked as he was carving something in some wood like a few days earlier. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked curiously. Felix didn't respond, but just continued carving the wood.

I felt a tap on my shoulder as Christine gave me my guitar. "Play something" she said. I rolled my eyes and strummed my guitar. I thought a bit of what I could play, and decided with 'Introducing me' by Nick Jonas. I started to play and smiled as both me and Christine sang together.

"I, I'm good at wasting time. I think lyrics need to rhyme and you're not asking, but I'm trying to grow a moustache. I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please, and sometimes on a home-made qasadia, otherwise it smell like feet to me, And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail. And love it when you say my na-a-a-a-me. If you wanna know here it goes gonna tell you this, the part of me that'll show if you're close gonna let you see everything, but remember that you asked for it. I'll try to do my best to impress, but it's easier to let you take a guess for the rest what you wanna hear, what lives in my brain. My heart, will you ask for it? For your perusing, at time confusing, slightly amussing, introducing me" we both sang loudly.

Once we finished singing the lost boy clapped and cheered, making me and my sister burst out laughing. "Looks like the audience loves us" Christine said and winked at me. I chuckled and looked over at Felix who was walking into the forest.

Christine noticed me looking and nudged my side. "You like him, don't you? Go after him" she said and took my guitar from me as she started to play a bit herself. I looked over at her before standing up and following after Felix.

I tried to be as quiet as possible, and me sneaking around all the time back home gave me the plus of my stealth. I sneaked up behind the tall blonde and took his cloak, draping it over my own shoulders. It was bit too big, but I didn't care.

Felix turned around and looked at me. He raised and eyebrow as I smirked. "Now I'm a lost boy... erm, girl" I said and laughed. Felix chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Can I have my cloak back?" he asked and I shook my head before darting off, Felix's cloak still draped over my shoulder.

I looked behind me to see that Felix was following me. I ran as fast as I could, when I ended up on the beach. I slowed down a little, only to have two strong arms wrap around my waist. "Got you" I heard Felix breath into my ear as he took the cloak off of me and back on his own shoulders. I playfully pouted and half-glared at him.

"Not fair" I said and plopped down on the beach sand. Felix sat down beside me as I looked over at the moon light reflecting in the water. I saw Felix staring at me trough the corner of my eye, but I just pretended to not have seen it at all. Felix cleared his throat and I turned my head to look at him.

I giggled softly as he was slightly blushing. He looked at me and slowly leaned forward. I did the only thing that my brain could think of and leaned in as well. Our lips met halfway in a kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet.

I broke the kiss after what seemed like forever and we both looked at each other. None of us dared to say anything. Eventually Felix cleared his throat. "We should get back to camp..." he said and I nodded in agreement.

As we got back to camp, the lost boys had already gone to sleep. The only ones that were still awake were Christine and Pan. I gave Christine a smile as I walked to my room.

I got changed into my Pjs and went to bed. I thought about today and smiled to myself as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Jealousy

Chapter 7: Jealousy

(A/N: I'm very sorry that I didn't get to upload anything the past few days. I've been pretty busy with learning for test and working on hand-ins -_-' Then I also watched the OL winter games ^^ But here's the next chap :3 I hope you like it. Please R&R!)

The next morning I woke up and got changed into a simple dark blue One Piece. I walked over to the bookcase that hang on the wall across from my bed and picked out my favourite book, 'The spook's battle'. I plopped back down on the bed and started to read.

A few hours or more passed without me knowing it as I was caught up in my own little world while reading. I didn't even notice the person beside my bed before my book was snapped out of my hands. "Hey!" I said and looked up to see Felix standing at the foot of the bed, my book in his hands.

"What's this?" he asked, looking through my book. "It's a book. That you read. And I would like to have it back thank you very much" I said, stretching out my hand, half expecting to get my book back. "Hmmmm... no" Felix replied as he walked out of my room.

I rolled my eyes and quickly got out of my bed, running out of my room after Felix. I ran up to him and tried to snatch my book out of his hand, but he only held it up just out of my reach. I as I tried desperately to get my book back, but with no success. I could feel a pair of eyes boring into my back, but I just ignored it.

(Peter's POV)

I watched as Araya laughed while trying to snatch something from Felix. I felt jealousy swell up inside of me. "You're jealous, aren't you?" I heard Wendy say. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean of Felix and Araya...They seem to be very close" she added, looking over at Felix and Araya as well. "Too close" I said as I turned to look at her. "I got something for you to do" I said and she looked at me with a curious look.

(Felix's POV)

I watched as Araya struggled to get her book back. It was very amusing to see her like that. Although she eventually gave up and plopped down on a log, pouting like a little kid. I smiled and offered her her book. She took it and opened it up to where she had been reading. I watched her as she was reading. She seemed to be focused so much on her book that she didn't notice much of what was going on around the camp. I started to play with a strand of her hair. It was soft to the touch and a beautiful brown colour. I started to leave small butterfly kisses along the side of her neck as I felt her squirm and trying to hold in her giggles. I smiled to myself, feeling lucky to have such a beautiful and kind-hearted girl for myself. Although I knew that Pan liked her as well and I knew that he most likely would try to get me and her apart. I sighed softly at the thought.

(Araya's POV)

I squirmed and tried to hold in my giggles as I felt Felix leave small butterfly kisses along my neck. Then I heard him sigh. I looked up from my book and put it down, making sure to leave a small mark for which page I was on. I looked at Felix and tilted my head a little to the side. "What's up?" I asked curiously. I watced as Felix gave a quick glance towards Pan, then looking at me. "Pan knows of how close we are now... He's going to try anything to get us apart" he replied. I frowned. I didn't like the idea of someone trying to keep me and Felix apart. I sighed and kissed Felix's cheek. "Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to keep us apart" I said and smiled softly. He returned the smiled as Pan walked over to us. He gestured for Felix to follow him. I watched as they left.

Wendy came over to me and sat down where Felix had previously been seated. "Hey" she greeted with a smile. "Hey" I greeted in return. We talked a bit about girly things, gossiped a bit about all kind of things and had a lot of fun together. After a while I looked up and saw that t had gotten dark. _I guess that I really do get easily caught up in my own world for hours while reading_, I thought. I yawned and laid down on the ground.

I talked a bit with the other lost boys, getting to know them and all. I even made a few friends. I started to feel tired. I stood up and walked to my room. I didn't even bother to change or get under the blankets as I plopped down on the bed and fell asleep.


	8. Heart broken

(A/N: WOOT! New chaptah! XD I'm sorry it's like a day too late, but this week, we have a lot of hand-ins and test so yeah... -_-' Welp, please R&R!)

The next morning I woke up only to find myself laying beside the bed. _I must have rolled off the bed in the middle of the night..._, I thought as I got up. I walked over to my closet, but stopped when I saw myself in the mirror. My hair was a huge mess, as if there had been a third world war in there. I chuckled to myself and quickly brushed my hair, placing it in a high ponytail. I yawned as I got dressed in blue ripped skinny jeans and a white shirt with a lion head on it.

I walked out of my room, only to see that most of the lost boys were still asleep. Only a few of the older ones were up. I walked around, looking for Felix, but I couldn't find him. I shrugged and decided to talk to my sister who was sitting at the base of a tree trunk, talking with Henry.

"Hey" I greeted them as I sat down beside Christine. "Mornin'. Sleep well?" she asked, looking over at me. I nodded in response. I heard Henry chuckle. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Nothing" Henry replied. I shrugged and picked up a small stick, using it to draw random scarbbles in the dirt.

I got disturbed by my sister poking my side. "You seem... upset. What's up?" she asked, sounded a bit worried. "Nothing..." I replied as I picked up a leaves and threw it up in the air. I watched as it swirled down to the ground. I sighed and walked to my room to get my book. _I guess that I could kill some time by reading_, I thought as I passed by a tree trunk which was full of weapons. I saw a light brown bow and a green quiver with arrows. I took it as I smiled to myself.

I sneaked out of the camp and walked to a small clearing. I looked around at the trees as I readied an arrow on the bow, ready to shoot. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. I shot at the nearest tree, hitting it in the centre. I smiled as I shot another arrow at another tree.

I kept on shooting arrows at the trees for a little while longer until I heard voices in the distance. I looked around and heard the voices come from the right. I followed the sound while making sure to keep out of sight.

Once I got to the source of the voices, I saw Wendy and Felix talking. I tried to hear what they were saying, but they were talking too quiet. I was about to turn around and walk away when I suddenly saw them kiss. I felt my heart stop for a second and my breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't believe it.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I shook my head. I didn't want to believe this. I watched as Wendy and Felix broke apart and Felix looked over at me as I had stepped on a twig, making it snap loudly. "A-Araya... I-I can explain" he said but I didn't believe him. I turned around and ran back to the camp as my the tears started to roll down my cheeks.

I ran into the camp, not caring that some of the lost boys looked up. I ran straight towards my room, only to bump into someone. I looked up to see Pan looking at me with worry in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but I ran towards my room before he could say whatever he was going to say.

As I got into my room, I plopped down on my bed and cried softly into the pillow. I grabbed my Ipod and turned on 'someone like you' by Adele. I calmed down a bit, but I was still sniffling as I drifted off to sleep.


	9. The saviour

(A/N: Aw yeah! New chapter ^^ I feel like the plot has stoped making sense... sometimes I don't even know where the plot is going XD And sorry for not updating the past few days, the internett conection was really bad :/ and my brother came home for the winter vacation so I'm spending as much time with him as I can :3 Welp, please R&R! Also from now on, I'll be replying to reviews ^^

**luvduv123: **Yeah, poor Araya... And Someone like you was the first song I could think of at the thought of a bad break up or being cheated on XD I really like that song ^^ And thank you very much for reviewing on the cahps you reviewed on 3

Edit: I made a drawing for this story ^^ And I uploaded it to DevinatArt ( art/Araya-x-Felix-435492236 - the link to it) :3 Also, This story will be on hiatus for a little while since I've decided to continue one of my other stories and the mock exams are startng in only three weeks so I'll be focusing a lot on school for th next few weeks -w- I'm very sorry! Please don't kill me!)

The next morning I woke up, feeling my cheeks stained with dried up tears. I got out of bed and took a quick shower, feeling myself frshen up a bit. I got changed into grey sweat pants and a blue oversized hoodie. I pulled the hoodie over my head and walked out of my room.

I looked around camp to see most of the lost boys wandering around, chatting and playing games with each other. I smiled to myself, but it quickly faded as my eyes locked with Felix. I watched as he stood up and walked over to me. I ddn't really feel like talking to him so I simply walked away.

I walked into the forest, not really paying attention to where I was going. I soon found myself in a unknown part of the forest. _Aaaaaaaand... I got lost..._, I thought to myself as I plopped down on a small tree stumb.

I soon heard footsteps and I quickly stood up, picked up a branch to use for defending myself. _Wow... A branch... Really effective yeah..._, I thought as I watched the spot where the footsteps came from and soon enough a few unknown people emerged from the woods.

The front guy looked like a pirate with a crook instead of his left hand (I don't know for if Hook has a crook for his left or right hand -w-). I narrowed my eyes as I pointed my branch to him while watching the otehr poeple. There were three girls and one more guy beside the first one.

"Who are you?" I asked, not trusting them at all. I had learned to never trust strangers since I was young. You never know what they might do.

A blonde woman with blue eyes stepped forward, holding her hands up as if saying that she wouldn't hurt me. I lowered the branch a little, although I still kept up my guard just incase. "We're not going to hurt you. I'm Emma" the blonde woman said.

I let the branch drop to the ground as I stood up straight. "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. "We're here to save my son, Henry" Emma replied. I eyes widened slightly in shock. So this was Henry's mother. He did say something about that his family would rescue him.

"Henry? I've met him... in Pan's camp" I said. I looked at the other four people that were staring at me. Emma saw me watching and introduced the others. "These are Hook, Mary margeret, David and Regina" I nodded to them as a greeting. "I'm Araya" I introduced myself.

"You said that you've met Henry. How is he?" A woman with shoulder lengt black hair asked. "He's doing fine and I'll make sure that itt stays that way. I'll also tell him that you are here to save him" I said. I had a feeling that I had been out for a long time. "I should be getting back to camp before Pan gets suspiciuos..." I said as I started to walk back towards camp.

I soon arrived at the camp to see that most lost boys were sitting around the camp fire, Pan amongst them. I tried to avoid being seen and sneaked to my room. "Araya! There you are! We've been wondering where you had gone" I heard Pan speak. I froze and slowly tunred around, trying to put up a smile. "I had just gone for a walk" I replied quickly, hoping to avoid any suspicion. "And I got lost" I added to make up fro why I would be gone that long as it had gotten dark.

Pan looked at me as though he didn't really believe me but he didn't say anything. He walked back to the other boys. I followed after him and sat down on a log. I placed my head in my hands as I looked at the fire.

A guitar was pushed into the side of my face as Christine stood beside me with my guitar in her hands. "Play somethings for us" she said and smiled as she plopped down beside her. I sighed softly and took my guitar. "What song?" I asked, but Christine just shrugged. I decided on the somg 'mermaid' from Train. "Can't swim so I took a boat to an island so remote. Only Johnny Depp has ever been to it before. Stayed there 'til the air was clear. I was bored and out of tears, then I saw you washed up on the shore. I offered you my coat, thank goodness love can float. Crazy how that shipwreck meant my ship was comin' in. We talked 'til the sun went down. Love on the Puget Sound. My treasure map was on your skin. Beauty in the water, angel on the beach, Ocean's daughter. I thought love was out of reach 'til I got her. Had I known it could come true? I would have wished in '92 for a mermaid just like you, whoa, just like you, whoa." I sang and played the guitar.

Once I finished playing I felt very tired. I decided to get to bed early. I stood up and walked to my room. I got changed into my pjs and plopped down on the bed. I quickly drifted off to sleep.


	10. Playing Hide and Seek

**(A/N: Woot woot! New chapter! :3 And I'm so sorry for not updating this in like... forever :/ After I last updated, I got to my mock exams which lasted for two weeks, then I was too tired after and I had absolutely no insperation what so ever a few weeks afterwards, and then I sort of forgot. Then my exams started and then my brain went completely dead... But then one of my friends said that I had to continue this story :3 And now I'm back ^^ I hope you won't hate me for this... Also I do tend to just have no inspiration so sometimes it will take a little while for me to update :/ But I would really appreciate it if you guys could possibly come up with suggestions for ideas :3 love ya all! 3 And BTW, I posted that one drawing I made of Felix and Araya on DA a while ago XP So here's the link to that one: art/Araya-x-Felix-435492236)**

I woke up the next morning, but I didn't really feel like getting up. So I grabbed my computer (Let's just say that it has always been in her room X3) and went to check on my Facebook. (And yes, there is internet there because screw logic... Or Araya just imagined that she had internet and she magically has it).

After I was done checking that out, I went to read a comic from Scandinavia and the world (best comic ever! You totally should check it out ^^ It makes most sense if you've watched hetalia first, but you can read it anyway).

After reading a couple of comics, I started up a word document and started to write a random story. I was so into writing that I didn't even notice someone getting in my room. That was until that person pushed the lid of my computer down.

I looked up and saw Christine standing there. "'Sup?" she said with a smile. I stuck out my tongue towards her and put away my laptop. "Nuthing, what about you?" I replied.

"Just derping around, like always. Hey, guess what I found in my closet" my sister said and smiled as she held up something. I gasped and squealed like a fan-girl. "Oh my gosh! Our kigurumies!" I yelled an took my pickachu kigurumi, while my sister had a charmender kigurumi.

We both took them on before going out. As we left my room, we were met by Pan. "There you two are... and what are you two wearing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Me and my sister giggled.

"These are kigurumies. I'm dressed up as pickachu and she is charmender... Their characters from pokémon" I replied and smiled. "And by the way... your eyebrow is trying to escape once again" I added and laughed softly.

Pan shook his head with a smirk and walked to the lost boys. Some of the younger boys ran over to me and my sister and attacked us with hugs. I smiled and hugged them back as did my sister.

"How about we play a game?" Christine asked once we were done with the hugs. The boys nodded eagerly and smiled brightly. "Can we play hide and seek?" one of the boys asked. I nodded and my sister volunteered to stand.

As she started counting, we al ran our separate ways into the forest. After walking for what felt like a few minutes, I heard voices to my left. I walked that way and found the grown ups from yesterday. I casually walked into their camp as if I stayed there.

Emma looked up as I walked into the camp and she approched me. "Hey Araya. How are you?" she asked and gave me a quick hug which I gladly returned. "I'm fine. And you?" I replied and smiled.

"Everything is going fine here. How's Henry doing?" the blonde female asked. I told that the boy was doing fine and that he had made a few friends with some of the lost boys his age. Emma let out a soft sigh in relief.

I walked over to the others who were sitting in a sircle, talking about who knows what. I plopped down between captain Hook and Regina. "Yo" I greeted and smiled. They greeted in return and I started talking to them. They asked some questions of who I was and I answered them honestly, although I didn't say anything about that I was from another world where they were just fictional characters.

After a while it started to become dark. I quickly dismissed myself and returned back to Pan's camp. As I got there, Christine ran up to me and tackled me into a hug. I fell down as she was clinging to me.

"Where the hell have you been?! We looked all over the place for you!" she exclaimed and burried her face in my neck. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug and tried to calm her. "I just got lost as I ran in the forest, trying to hide... I'm sorry" I said and buried my face in my sister's hair.

After few minuted we went to sit with the boys and ate some food. I hadn't eaten anything yet so I was really hungry. Once we finished eating, one of the lost boys walked up to me. "Can you sing for us?" he asked and put up a puppy face. I smiled and nodded as Christine gave me my guitar. May god know where she got it from...

I thought a little of which song to sing, and eventually settled with 'Let her go' from Passenger.

"You only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only you know you love her when you let her go.

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go... and you let her go" I sang and played the guitar.

I smiled as I sang, closing my eyes and going into my own little world. Once I finished playing I opened my eyes again as I heard the boys clap. I chuckled softly and put my guitar down behind me.

"Could you maybe tell us a story as well?" the same boys who asked me to sing, asked again. I sighed softly and nodded. I looked at Christine for ideas. She leaned towards me and whispered something to me.

I decided to tell the fairytale 'Alice in wonderland' seeing as my sister wanted to tell me that story. I myself liked that story a lot and I did remember the story because I read it so many times.

As I finished the story, most of the lost boys were fast asleep, so me and my sister went to put them to bed. After that we each went to our own rooms, giving a quick hug to each other before we walked away.

I smiled as I stripped down from my kigurumi and put on my Pjs. I plopped down on my bed and quickly went into dreamland.


	11. Author's note 1

**((Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever... I've been busy with school until the summer vacation started. Then I got visit from my family and friends from my home country. I guess I kind of forgot about this story... I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me! I will start working on the story again, but updates will be slow since I have school and RL keeps me pretty busy. **

**Also I have a huge writers-block... I ran out of ideas for the story a while ago, around when I last updated it. It would be nice if you guys could come up with ideas for me to use in my story. I would appreciate it and I would love you forever :33 So feel free to throw in some ideas or something and I will see for if I can use it ^^ I also started up two new stories, and I will upload one of them here once the first chap is done, the second story I started on is just a random story that is not a fanfiction, so I won't be able to upload it here, but I might upload it on DA :D Welp, the author is out! X33 Love you all 3))**


	12. confonfusions and heartbreaks

**Misty: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand finally after forever the 11th chapter is up! :33 I am soooo sorry for that it took so long... Also I'vr decided to make this little introduction of the chap like this XP**

**Pan: What took you so damn long? The readers out there have been waiting forever for an update.**

**Misty: Writer's block, zero inpiration, been veeeeery busy with school, just returned from a three week long school trip to Kenya and I sort of forgot how the series went so I had to re-watch it... I'msorrypleasedon'thateme!**

**Araya: Welp, you finally updated and it's better late then never :33 Onto dah storah! X33**

I woke up with a huge headache, making me groan out in pain. I flipped myself onto my stomach and burried my face in the pillow. After a few minutes I heard someone walk into my room, tho I didn't bother to look up.

"Morning sleepyhead" the person said and I reconised it to be Felix. I tried to reply with a 'good morning', but the only sound I got out sounded more like a whale. I heard Felix chuckle and I glared into my pillow.

"You okay there?" he asked and I felt him sit down on the side of my bed. I let out another whale sound and tried to flip on my back, only to feel huge pounding in my head, forcing me to stay put on my stomach.

"Headache... My head is murdering me..." I mumbled into the pillow. Felix left my room to do whatever it was he did on a daily basis. I managed to roll out of bed, cursing under my breath as I hit my head on the side of the nightstand.

I stood up and took a paracet. After lying back on my bed for a couple of minutes, I started feeling better. I got up and changed into my bikini, deciding to take a dip in the sea. Throwing on some shorts and a black shirt, I looked around to find a bag.

I eventually found my old shoolbag under my bed. I smiled and looked inside, finding my olde sketchbook and my ocarina. I packed a towel in the bag and left my room.

I saw my sister talking to a few lost boys. I walked over to her and smiled. "Mornin'" I greeted, recieving a 'morning' from the others. I plopped down on the log beside my sister and poked her side, making her squirm and try to hold in her laughter.

"Wanna go for a swim?" I asked, recieving a nod from my sister as she darted to her room to change. While I waited for her to return, I talked to the boys. My sister returned after a few minutes and we sat off for the beach.

As we were about to walk to the beach, Pan stoppped us. "And where do you two thing you're going?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I and Christine stiffled a laugh and I crossed my arms over my chest. "We're going for a quick swim. And your eyebrow is trying to escape" I replied.

Pan hesitated a little, but let us go. Me and my sister walked a while untill we ended up on the beach. The next few hours were spend by us swimming together and having fun. We eventually grew tired and got out of the water.

"I'm going back to camp. Ya comin'?" Christine said as she looked over at me. I shook my head, grabbing my sketchbook from my bag. Christine shrugged and walked off as I started sketching some random things in my sketchbook.

I was so caught up in sketching that I didn't notice the presence of someone who sat down beside me, untill they cleared their throat, making me jump slightly. I looked to my right and saw Pan pulling my ocarina from my bag.

He eyed the blue object with curiousity. "What's this?" he asked, making me chuckle. I grabbed it from him and smiled at him. "It's an ocarina. An instrument" I said and started playing a melody.

Pan grabbed my sketchbook from my lap and looked through the sketches while listening. He stopped at one sketch and looked at it, smiling and tracing his fingers across the sketch.

I finished playing and put the ocarina back in the bag. I grabbed my sketchbook back from Pan, seeing that he had been looking at a sketch I made of him and Felix, before placing it back in my bag. I stood up, Pan following, and I started walking back to camp, only to be stopped by Pan.

He pushed me against the tree behind me and crashed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened and it took me a few seconds to regester what was happening. Snapping back to reality, I pushed Pan away before running back to camp, feeling tears start to form in my eyes.

As I got back at the camp, my sister walked up to me when she saw me cry. "What happened?" she asked me while pulling me away from the boys who were looking at me with worried expressions.

I hugged my sister tightly and sobbed onto her shoulder. She rubbed my back and tried to calm me. "P-Pan kissed me... I-I pushed him away and ran back... I-I don't know what to do... I-I still love Felix, but he cheated on me... A-And I realised that I do have a little feelings for Pan..." I mumbled once I had calmed down.

Christine sighed softly. "Why don't you go get some sleep and calm down a little. We'll talk about it tomorrow, alright?" she said and smiled softly at me. I nodded and walked to my room.

Changing into my PJs, I dropped into my bed and pulled my phone from my shorts pocket. Turning on some random song, I quickly fell asleep.

**Misty: I hope you all enjoyed chap 11 :3 Pleasedon'tkillmeforbeingreallylatewiththeupdate! DX**

**I decided to change the plot a bit as for what I had written in the description. I had originally planned for Aray to get together with Felix, but now I'm unsure of that I should do that, or if I should put her together with Pan XP You guys can decide :3 Should Araya get together with Felix or with Pan? :P I'll write the next chap some time next week once I'm back at school c: Buh-bye! 3**


	13. Author's note 2

**((A/N: Welp, It's been a week since I posted the last chap, and in the note at the end of the chap, I said that I want to let the readers decide wether I should hook Aray up with Felix or Pan, but I still haven't got a single vote. I'm just giving an extra message to make it a little clearer that I want to let you readers out there decide wether I should get the pairing of Araya and Felix, or Aray and Pan :3 I will give it 3 more days. If I still haven't got a single vote, then I'll just pick one myself (which will probably take forever since I can't decide anymore, whch is also why I'm asking you guys to help me out) XP Welp, until next time my precious bbys X33 Love ya all 3))**


	14. Apologies and decisions

**Misty:** Aaaaaand here's chap 12 :33 So in the previous chap (more like the second author's note) I had ased you readers to vote for who I should pair Araya with :P Welp, here are the results:

**Pan: 1 vote**

**Felix: 1 vote**

So since it became a draw between the two, I came up with a great idea :3

I will just keep on going with my original plan for the story, that Felix and Araya would be a pair, and then I can have Christine get paired up with Pan. Then everyone is (hopefully) happy :P

**Araya:** Onto dah storah! X33

**Misty:** *Smacks Araya and throws her out the window*

It has been a little over a week since the whole incident with Pan kissing me. I had surprisingly managed to avoid him since then, and I had spent some time with my sister. When we had taken a walk in the forest, we stumbled upon a large tree, and we both decided to make a tree-house.

So here we are now, just finished with making the tree-house. It was a nice looking place, not too small nor too big. It had enough space for a small sofa and a double bed, in case me and my sis wanted to spend the night in our secret little 'house'.

During these days, I had not only made the tree-house with Christine, but I also had gotten the chance to think about my feelings. I had had feelings for both Felix and Pan, but I wasn't sure of which one to choose. It was hard with what had happened since I came here to Neverland.

I had found Felix kissing Wendy when the two of us had been together for a few days. I was sure that Pan was behind it somehow seeing as how the brunette male would glare at his friend when I would be spending time with Felix. But then again, I couldn't be sure, and it could have been Felix's own choice to kiss Wendy.

Pan on the other hand has been hiding things from me. I just know it. Even though it seems like he likes me, I can't really return his feelings because of everything he has ever done. Kidnapping Henry, trying to get Felix and me apart, and who knows what more.

I still was unsure of who to choose. I was currently sitting outside in the camp on a log, chatting with Henry about random things that would pop up in our minds. We were having a nice conversation when we were disturbed by someone clearing their throat.

I looked up to see Felix standing in front of us. "Araya, I have to talk to you. Alone" he said. I looked at him in confusion, but stood up and followed him a little bit away from the camp so no one would hear us.

"What's up?" I asked once I was sure that no one would here us. "I wanted to talk to you about that day when you saw me and Wendy... you know..." Felix said, looking at the ground and heaving a sigh. I instandly felt a little sad at the memory of what had happened that day.

"It wasn't my fault. Acording to Wendy, Pan said to her that she had to kiss me when you would see it, so you would think that I was cheating on you. He wanted you for himself, and that's why he tried to get us apart. I tried to tell you before, but you just ignored me..." he continued, eventually looking up at me "I'm sorry for what happened. I love you and only you. I always have and always will."

A small smile spread across my face. "I knew that Pan had something to do with it, I just wasn't sure. I'm sorry for ignoring you. My feelings got the better of me" I mumbled softly and sighed softly, looking up at Felix "I love you too, and I always will. Pan won't get in between us ever again... Even tho he did kiss me a few days ago..." I added and looked at the ground, rubbing the back of my neck.

Felix pulled me into a hug and buried his face in my hair, as I buried my face in his chest. We stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away and leaning in again for a kiss. The kiss was sweet and full of passion.

Eventually, I pulled away due to lack of air. I placed my forehead against his and smiled brightly at him. "We should get back before Pan gets suspicious. We should keep this a secret between us for the time being. If he found out, we would be in deep shit and he will try to get us apart again..." I said with a soft giggle.

We both walked back into camp and I went back to sit on the log beside Henry, Christine sitting there as well. "Well good mornin' sunshine. Don't you look awefully happy all of a sudden. What happened?" my sister asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

I playfully punched her shoulder. "Oh shut it poo-bag" I said and we both burst out laughing. Henry looked at us with a curious look. "What's so funny?" he asked. Me and my sister looked at each other once we calmed down, both having a huge grin on our faces. "Nothing, just an inside joke we usually have" she replied.

We spent the rest of the day talking and having fun, until it eventually became dark. We went to sit around the campfire with the other boys. I took a seat between Felix and Rufio, one of the lost boys I became really close friends with. He was like a brother to me, being a bit protective over me, tho he was nice to talk with.

I had grabbed my guitar from my room on the way to the camp-fire and strated to strum it. I hadn't played since a little over a week ago, so I decided that it would be nice to sing and play again since the boys liked it.

I looked around in thought and tried to come up with a good song to sing, but nothing special came up to mind. I eventually decided to play 'Hurt' from Johnny Cash. I closed my eyes and started to sing, putting all my feelings into the song to make it seem even sadder than it originally was.

"I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel.

I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real.

The needle tears a hole, the old familiar sting.

Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything.

What have I become, my sweetest friend?

Everyone I know goes away in the end.

And you could have it all, my empire of dirt.

I will let you down, I will make you hurt"

As I was singing, Christine joined in and we sang together. When we finished, I stared into the fire with a sad smile, slightly sad because of the song, but that feeling quickly went away when I started to talk with the boys.

After an hour or two, some of the boys left to go to sleep, tho a couple of them stayed behind to either watch the camp for the night, or to chat with each other. Christine walked up to me and plopped down beside me. We cahtted for a bit until we both got tired and went to our rooms.

I changed into my Pjs and crawled into bed. I smiled to myself, feeling happy again now that I got back together with Felix. I put my earbuds in my ears and turned on some random music. Looking at my phone, I saw that it was still displaying the date, as if the days went by like normal. I was slightly shocked when I saw which date it was.

My phone showed that it was 8th of December, meaning that it soon would be Christmas eve. I smiled to myself, thinking about what I should do tomorrow to make it seem like it really was Christmas.

**Misty:** Aright :3 I hope you guys liked this chap :P Since it soon will be Christmas (in like 16 days) I wanted to make a bit of a 'Christmas special Chapter' but I will make it be Christmas in the plot and not just one chapter XP

**Araya:** Yay! Christmas! Presents and being with family and food... lots of food X33

**Misty:** Well, I'm going to visit my grandparents this Christmas, so I most likely won't update until around january, tho I will still update until I leave in 10 days XD

Welp, until next time! 3 buh-bye!


	15. getting into the Christmas spirit

**Misty:** And chap 13 is up XD I feel really inspirational at the moment :3 Guess that that means that I will update quickly :D I hope you guys liked the last chap and are happy with the idea I came up with for the plot. Also I wanted to say that I originally had planned to follow the plot of the series, and I did for a couple of chaps, but then I felt like the plot of my story is going all over the place and not like it should have X33

**Araya:** That's how all your stories go. Always far away from the planned plot

**Misty:** True, true XD Welp, I've decided to make my own twist of the series. Some part will be the same, but most of it will be different then the series, since I thought that it was kinda sad that Pan and Felix both died halfway through season 3... (Why do I always get attracted to the bad guys? They were cute tho! XP) Welp, enjoy this chap and please review ^^ It means a lot to me 3

The next day I woke up to noise coming from outside of the room. I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head, trying to block out the noise. The boys always tended to be up pretty early. Too early for my liking.

Eventually it became very quiet. It was a little unusual for the boys to become so quiet all of a sudden. I got out of bed and changed into dark blue skinny jeans and a shirt with my favourite band, 'Black Veil Brides', on it.

I walked out of my room to see that the camp was totally deserted. The only ones that were still in the camp were Henry, Christine and Wendy. I walked over to the three of them and plopped down between Henry and Christine.

"Where is everyone?" I asked curiously, drawing doodles in the ground in front of me. "They left. Said something about having some bisness to deal with... Dunno" Christine replied, making me let out a soft 'oh' in reply.

I remembered the plans I made in my mind yesterday before I fell asleep. "You know, It's around fifteen days until Christmas. Maybe we can decorate around here to get the boys into Christmas spirit" I said, smiling as both Henry and Christine nodded eagerly. I looked over at Wendy, waiting for her reply.

"That sounds nice. I haven't celebrated Christmas for many years now" she said. With that said, Me and Christine ran to our rooms to grab our Music Angels so we could listen to Christmas songs. Wendy and Henry were working on trying to make it snow by believing that it would snow.

As I looked out of my window, seeing it snow. I grinned widely and got changed into some warmer clothes before running outside again. I pulled my phone from my pocket and plugged it into the Music Angels, putting on my play-list with Christmas music.

"Let's start of with a big tree. And some decoration to decorate it!" I said, closing my eyes, the other three doing the same. When we all opened our eyes again, a huge tree was standing in the middle of the camp, boxes with various decorations.

We started to decorate the tree and the trees around the camp, singing loudly with the songs that were blaring from the tiny speakers. As we finished decorated after a while, we played around in the freshly fallen snow. We ended up making snow angels, a big snowman and having a snowball fight.

As we were having our snowball fight, the boys returned back to camp. I looked over and we all bursted out laughing at their confused expressions. "What on earth happened here?" Pan asked, looking around in surprise. I walked up to him, holding my hands behind my back.

"Well, I figured out that it soon will be Christmas. We wanted to celebrate it with you guys, so we decorated the place and made it snow to get into the Christmas spirit" I said with a big grin on my face, dropping the snow I had in my hands on Pan.

The lost boys grinned like kids on Christmas eve and started to play around in the snow, either making snow-angels with Wendy and Henry, or making snowman with Christine. Some of the boys had a snowball fight, and I joined them, laughing and throwing snowballs at them.

We spend the whole day playing around until it got dark. I laid sprawled out in the snow, feeling tired after running around and throwing snowballs. Felix suddenly apeared in my view and he picked me up, making me yelp out in surprise and we both laughed as he threw me over his shoulder and walked over to the camp-fire.

I looked down at the ground as Felix carried me across the camp to the fire. My eyes drifted down to his butt and I smirked to myself as I poked his butt. Getting no reaction of him, I tried to touch his butt, which resulted in getting a reaction from Felix.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I continued to touch his butt. "Getting the booty" I replied casually as Felix placed me down on a log beside Pan, sitting down on the other side. Pan held my guitar out to me, expecting me to play something.

I grabbed my guitar and thought of what to play. I wanted to play a fun Christmas song, but the only songs that came to mind that I knew had guitar in it, were all Norwegain. I eventually decided to play 'Christmas lights' from Coldplay.

"Christmas night, another fight. Tears, we cried a flood. Got all kinds of poison in. Of poison in my blood.

I took my feet to Oxford Street, trying to right a wrong. Just walk away, those windows say, but I can't believe she's gone

When you're still waiting for the snow to fall. Doesn't really feel like Christmas at all

Up above, candles on air flicker. Oh, they flicker and they float. And I'm up here holdin' on- To all those chandeliers of hope

Like some drunken Elvis singin', I go singin' out of tune. Sayin' how I always loved you, darlin', and I always will" I sang softly, smiling to myself.

Once I finished singing, the boys clapped and smiled. I sighed happily to myself, getting the feeling of Christmas inside. I gasped out when I noticed that something was missing. "We forgot the hot cocoa that you drink when you've been playing in the snow all day!" I said and chuckled. I closed my eyes and believed that we all had a cup of hot cocoa. Once I opened my eyes, everyone did have some hot cocoa.

We spent a little bit longer sitting around the fire, drinking hot cocoa and (mainly me and Christine) singing Christmas songs. We eventually called it a day and went to our rooms. As I was walking towards mu room, Felix stopped me.

"Hey, can we spend some time together tomorrow? We can try and find a secret place that we can use for our privacy when we want to spend some time together" he asked, smiling soflty at me. I smiled softly in return and nodded my head. "I already know a place that can be our little secret place" I said, walking into my room.

As I got changed into my Pjs, I smiled to myself. It would be nice to get to spend Christmas with my new Family. With my new brothers, my sister, my new sister and my boyfriend. I plopped down in bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Misty:** And chap 13 is up in just one day! I'm on a roll bitches XD I just feel very insperational atm XP After having it bottled up inside during the ever so long break I had from this story, t finally is free again X33 Welp, pls R&R :3

**Everyone:** Bye! :D

**Misty:** Oh, BTW, I'm thinking of making a lemon in either the next chap or the chap after that :P So if you don't like them, you can wait for the update after that :3

Misty out! X3 *runs away into the sunset*


	16. Lemon chapter

**Misty: **Woop woop! And another new chap this fast XD I really am on a roll :3 Welp, it's better to be updating fast than to use forever to update XP I'm still sorry for the forever long hiatus -w-

**Araya: **Welp, Enjoy this chap and please review with what you think of the story so far :3 Misty feels like the story is getting worse and worse by every new chap she writes XP

**Misty: **Oh, BTW, this chap will contain lemon in it, meaning some naughty 18+ shit will be happening somewhere in this chap XD Don't like it, then don't read this chap, and wait for the next chap (which I hopefully can update later on today :3)

I woke up early the next morning. Rolling over in my bed, I looked out the window and saw that it was still snowing softly. Getting out of bed, I changed into grey sweatpants and a black sweater to keep warm. Pulling on my white hat and scarf, I walked out of my room.

I giggled softly to myself as I saw that some of the boys who were up, were playing around in the snow. I grabbed a bit of snow and made a snowball. Quietly sneaking myself around the camp, making sure not to be noticed by the boys, I threw the snowball at them, hitting Rufio right in the back of his head.

He turned to look at where the snowball was and spotted me, clutching my sides as I was laughing. When I managed to calm down and look up, he was charging right at me, tackling me into the snow. Some of the other boys joined in snow washing me in the snow.

I laughed loudly as they tickled me, laughing as I tried to get away from them. The boys suddenly stopped when Felix showed up, clearing his throat to get our attention. "Mornin'" he greeted with a nod. I sat up and tried to catch my breath.

"Mornin'" I replied with a smile, throwing some snow at Rufio as he was trying to tickle e again. Felix raised an eyebrow and shook his head with a smirk. "Shall we go and take a walk?" he asked, holding his hand out for me to take.

I took his hand as he pulled me up to my feet. I smiled and nodded in reply before turning to the boys that were still sitting in the snow. "We can continue our tickle slash snow fight later on today" I said to them, smiling as they nodded and smiled back. I then turned back to Felix.

"Let's get going then" I said as I started to walk in the direction of the tree-house me and my sister made. I scooped up some snow in my hands when Felix wasn't looking, turning to look at him while walking backwards. As Felix raised an eyebrow in question, I threw the snow at him.

I giggled to myself as Felix blinked in surprise, before smirking and scooping up some snow. My eyes widened as I knew what he was going to do, before darting off to avoid getting hit by a snowball.

I ran as fast as I could while Felix chased me, throwing snowballs at me as I tried to avoid them. We eventually ended up at the tree house, and I stopped to catch my breath, only to end up getting a snowball in the back of my head. Felix laughed as I shook my head like a dog to get the snow out of my hair.

"Welp, we're here. Christine and I boulded this tree-house not too long ago. We can use ot as our own place" I said with a smile as I climbed up th etree and into the house, Felix following after me. Christine and I never bother to get a ladder to enter the house, since we could easily climb in the tree to get to the house.

I entered the small house and plopped down on the bed. "My sister and I decided to use this place if we wanted to spend some time together" I said as Felix laid down beside me on the bed. I rolled on my side to look at him and smiled.

"It looks like a nice place. How did you even build this without Pan knowing about it? He always knows about everything that happens here" the blonde lost boy said, wrapping an arm around me as I snuggled into him. I shrugged my shoulders in reply.

I sighed softly as I started drawing scribbles with my finger on Felix's chest while he played with my hair. I started to hum softly, smiling as I drew a heart on his chest. "I love you" I mumbled softly after a few minutes of silence.

"I love you too" Felix replied, kissing my forehead and playing with my hair. I looked around the room, noticing the guitar my sister decided to place in the tree-house. I slowly got out of the bed, smiling at Felix when he gave me a questioning look.

I grabbed the guitar and sat at the edge of the bed. I thought a bit about a good song to sing, and settled down with 'A thousand years' by Christina Perri. I played and sang the lyrics as I smiled at Felix.

"Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer.

I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more" I sang softly, pouring all my feelings into the song.

When I finished playing, Felix smiled at me. "You sing beautifully. Even better than the first time I heard you" he commented, making me blush and smile. I placed the guitar back on it's spot and crawled back in the bed beside Felix, snuggling up to him and closed my eyes, almost falling asleep.

I opened up my eyes when I felt Felix move beside me, only to see him hovering over me. He smiled down at me as he placed a kiss on my lips. I smiled up at him as I pulled him into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue run over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, feeling his tongue slip into my mouth.

I felt his hands run down my side, making me squirm slightly since I was very ticklish. His hands reached the hem of my sweater, pulling at it, asking for permission to take it off. I blushed as I realized where this was going.

I let him take off my sweater, only breaking from the kiss to pull the sweater over my head. I blushed as our lips connected again in a kiss. I moved my hands to the hem of his shirt, pulling slightly at it. We broke the kiss off once again to take off his shirt before kissing again.

I let my fingers trace his muscular chest, feeling his muscles tense up a bit under my touch. I moved my hands down to his pants, tugging softly at the hem of the pants. Soon enough, his pants and mine were both gone, leaving me in my panties and BH, and him in his boxers.

By now, Felix's lips had found my sweet spot on my neck, small hickeys spread across my neck and soft moans leaving my lips. He pulled away from my neck and looked at me, a confused look on his face as he stared at my BH. "What is that?" he asked, tracing the outer line of it. I giggled softly, knowing that during the time he lived in the normal world, wowan didn't have any BHs.

"It's a BH. To hold up my... you know... I guess woman didn't use it during the time you lived before getting to Neverland" I said, reaching my hands behind my back to unhook my BH for him. Felix slipped it off of me, making me blush a deep red and cover my breats once the BH was off.

Felix grabbed my hands and pulled them away, smiling as he kissed me on the lips. "Don't. You're beautiful" he said softly, his hand moving downwards to remove my panties. I blushed an even darker red when I felt his gaze upon my naked body. I moved my hands down to the hem of his boxers, pulling at it to remove it. Once that was removed, we were both blushing a deep red.

I felt him position himself at my entrance. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, looking at me with a slightly worried expression. "Yes. Why should we stop when we've already come this far? Let's just go all the way" I replied with a soft smile, pecking him on the lips.

I took in a sharp breath, squeezing my eyes shut as I felt a pain shoot out through my body when Felix trusted inside of me. Tears started to form in my eyes and a tear or two rolled down my cheeks. Felix kept as still as he could, kissing away the tears and leaving soft butterfly kisses across my face.

After a minute or two, the pain grew less and was replaced by pleasure. I experimentally trusted my hips upwards, letting out a soft moan. Felix, taking it as a sign to continue, let out a sift groan as he started to trust into me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in the crook of my neck, moaning louder as he started to move faster. By now, we were both moaning. I felt a knot forming in the pit of my stomach, growing tighter and tighter with every trust.

I felt myself getting closer to the edge as I clawed at his back, moaning loudly in pleasure, the bed creaking softly with our movements. "I-I'm... aah... close" I mumbled out between moans. Felix grunted in response, and I could sense that he was close as well.

We both reached our climax at the same time, both moaning each other's name loudly. Felix waited for a few seconds before pulling out of me. After I caught my breath, I took my panties and BH from the floor beside the bed and put them on. I turned to look at Felix seeing that he had pulled on his boxers as well.

I snuggled up to him, placing my head on top of his chest. He placed an arm around my shoulder, grabbing my hand with his free hand and intertwining our fingers together. I hummed softly, smiling happily as I felt tired.

I stopped humming when I heard soft snoring. I looked up to see that Felix was fast asleep. I giggled softly before letting sleep take over, being lulled to sleep by the sound of Felix's heart beating in rhythm.

**Misty: **Weeeeeeeeeh! Chap 14 is done :3 And it contained a lemon like I warned you guys about in the beginning X3 It's the first time I ever wrote a lemon. I only read a few of them, so I'm sorry of it was bad... Also it was even more difficult to write it in a first point of view, but I believe that I nailed it anyway c: I hope you all enjoyed the chap and I'll see ya all in the next chap :3 Bye! ^^


	17. untitled chapter

**Misty:** And the story is already at chapter 15 XD I never thought that I would actually make a story this long, but it is definitely going to be much longer XP I hope you guys will stick with me until the end (which may gonna be a loooooong time X3)

**Araya:** Onto dah storah!

**Misty:** Why do you say that? So not cool...

I woke up the next morning, feeling someone petting my hair. I looked up and saw Felix smiling at me. The events of last night came back to me and I sighed softly, sitting up. Felix did the same and we stared at each other for a few seconds before out lips met in a kiss.

"We should get back to camp. They're probably starting to wonder where we are" I said once we broke off the kiss. We both got quickly dressed and made our way back towards the camp. I was limping slightly, still being a tiny bit sore from last night since it had been my first time.

When we passed by the beach, I noticed two people in the distance. Upon closer inspections, I noticed that it was Christine and Pan, but what surprised me the most was that they were kissing. I smiled softly to myself, happy for my sister that she had gotten herself a boyfriend, tho I knew that I was most likely gonna be like a slightly overprotective sister, but not as bad as my older brother had been when I first got a boyfriend when I was twelve.

I grabbed Felix' hand and we walked hand in hand back to the camp. I hummed happily to myself, smiling like a love struck schoolgirl. Soon enough, we arrived back at the camp.

When we entered the camp, I was instantly tackled in a hug by Rufio and Devian. I yelped in surprise as I was knocked to the ground, both boys clinging to my waist. "Good to see you guys too..." I mumbled soflty, a little unsure of what to do.

"Where did you go last night? We were worried that something might have happened to you since you didn't show up yesterday like you said you would" Rufio said, his face buried in my side. I petted his and Devian's head until they finally let me go.

"Our walk ended up being longer than planned, so we set up camp in the jungle and stayed there for the night. We were both very tired... Sorry that I made you worried. It won't happen again, promise" I said, smiling softly at them as Felix helped me up from the ground.

As I had gotten to my feet, Pan and Christine walked into the camp. I smirked as I wolf-wistled at them, wiggling my eyebrows when they looked over at me. I smiled triumphantly to myself when both of them blushed.

I walked over to my sister as Felix went to talk with Pan about who knows what. "So I guess that you've got a new boyfriend, huh? Welp, I'll have a little friendly chatt with him then" I said jokingly, hugging my sister.

Christine laughed softly, knowing that I was just joking. "So where have you been with Felix yesterday? You were gone the whole night" she asked, wriggling her eyebrows at me. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"We spent the night n our tree-house. It was getting late and we were too tired to return back to camp after our little walk" I replied, hoping that my sister wouldn't see through my lie. Christine narrowed her eyes with a knowing smile, knowing that it wasn't entirely the truth, but she didn't question about it.

We spend the rest of the day talking about random things that would pop up in our minds. Every now and then, some of the boys would join in on our conversation, and soon enough it was getting dark.

We all gathered around the fire, me having grabbed my guitar on the way. I strummed it and thought of a song to play. Looking around, the boys all looking at me, expectiing me to sing for them like I did every night. I decided to sing 'Boulevard of broken dreams' by Greenday.

"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's hoem to me and I walk alone.

I walk this emtpy street, on the boulevard of broken dreams. Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone.

I walk alone and I walk alone. I walk alone and I walk a.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. Till then I walk alone.

Ah, ah, ah, ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah" I sang, soon enough hearing my sister join in, and surprisingly Henry joined in as well. As we finished singing, I let out a long yawn. I smiled down at Rufio as he laid his head on my lap. I started to pet his hair as he fell asleep. Soon enough I fell asleep as well, my head placed in Felix's lap.

**Misty:** and that's it for chap 15 folks :3 I hope you guys liked it :P Sorry for that it is a bit short, I wasn't sure of what more to add in this chap. Plus the last chap was really long. Probably the longest chap up till now. Welp, see ya all in the next chap 3


	18. Christmas day

**Misty:** And here's chap 16 :3 I hope you guys enjoy this chap and please leave a review of what you think of the story so far c: It would mean a lot to me ^^

Days passed by quickly. I has spent a lot of time with the boys, either playing around in the snow with them, talking to them, or just generally goofing around. Soon enough, it was Christmas day.

I smiled brightly to myself when I woke up, quickly getting out of bed and getting dressed in warms clothes. I did my hair in two side braids before walking out of my room. Most of the boys were already sitting around the tree, eyeing the presents I had placed there last night when everyone was asleep.

In these past few days, I made Christmas presents for all the boys. I made different sort of weapons with their names carved in it, and a tiny bit of small decorations. The boys had asked me several times what I was doing, and it was hard to not let them know what I was really doing.

I plopped down in the circle between Felix and Christine. "Merry Christmas guys. You can open your presents now" I said, chuckling softly as the boys dove in, picking up their presents and tearing the wrapping paper off.

They all smiled brightly at their gifts, happy to have new weapons. I walked up to the tree, seeing that there was a small present there for me. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, taking the package from underneath the tree.

I walked back to my spot in the circle, smiling as the boys were comparing their 'gifts' with each other and trying them out. I looked back down at my package and pulled the wrapping off. I smiled softly as I pulled a small bird made of wood from the tiny box.

Felix wrapped his arms around me, giving me a small kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas" he said, smiling at me. I thanked him for the tiny bird and pecked his lips. I looked over at Christine to see her snuggled up to Pan. We smiled at each other.

"I wishing on a star, and trying to believe. That even though it's far, he'll fin me Christmas Eve. I guess that Santa's busy, cause he's never come around. I think of him, When Christmas comes to town" My sister started to sing softly, looking over at me and smiling brightly. I looked around to see the boys sitting quietly in their spot, listening to my sister sing.

"The best time of the year, When everyone comes home. With all this Christmas cheer, it's hard to be alone. Putting up the Christmas tree with friends who come around. It's so much fun, When Christmas comes to town" I sang when my sister stopped. We smiled at each other as we continued to sing together.

"Presents for the children, Wrapped in red and green. All the things I've heard about, but never really seen. No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve, hoping Santa's on his way.

When Santa's sleigh bells ring, I listen all around. The herald angels sing, I never hear a sound. When all the dreams of children, once lost will be all found. That's all I want, when Christmas comes to town. That's all I want, when Christmas comes to town" We sang together.

The boys clapped once we were done singing. After chatting for a little, mostly the boys braging about their new weapon, they all went to do whatever they usually did. Only me, Christine, Felix, Pan, Wendy and Henry were still sitting around the Christmas tree.

"This is the best Christmas I've ever had. I missed celebrating it" Wendy commented, and I hummed in agreement. "The boys seemed very happy with their new weapons. I wonder who made them" Christine siad, looking over at me, knowing that it was me.

"This was the best idea we've ever had... other than the tree-house we made of course. It was nice to have some fun with the boys, giving them soething to look forward to. We'll have lots of food tonight, like it always uses to be around Christmas" I said, playing with the arm of my sweater.

"We should do this again next year" Henry said, smiling brightly. We all nodded in agreement. I suddenly felt a bit sick to the stomach, and rushed over to a bush at the edge of the camp, throwing up yesterday's dinner. Christine and Felix both rushed over to me, Christine petting my back and Felix holding up my hair so it wouldn't be coated by puke.

I wipped my mouth when I finished throwing up. "Are you okay? You look like you're sick. Well, you've been looking like that for a few days now, throwing up and stuff in the morning..." Christine said, giving me a worried look. I brushed her worry off with a smile.

"I'm fine. I guess that I just ate something bad yesterday..." I mumbled, walking back to my spot and sitting down in Felix's lap, leaning my back against his chest. We all chatted for a long time, until some of the boys started complaining that they were starting to get hungry.

I stood up, Christine following after me as we both closed our eyes. When we opened them again, a huge table with all sorts of food was standing in front of us. The boys were eye it like hungry animals staring at their pray, ready to eat it.

"Dig in boys" I said, and they all started to grab as much food as they could, eating like pigs. I grabbed some food for me and Felix, walking back over to him and sitting down beside him. "The boys seem to be really fond of you... especially Rufio..." the tall blonde, said, making me roll my eyes.

"Don't tell me you're actually jelous since I spent some time with Rufio. He reminds me a lot of my older brother, his carefree personality, the way he tends to be a bit protective over me. All the boys are like my brothers, expect you since you are my boyfriend" I said, kissing him on the lips.

We all ate our food, sitting around the tree. We chatted and sang Christmas songs until it became dark. I started to tell a Christmas story I used to read a lot during Christmas. The boys listened, but one by one, they were slowly starting to fall asleep. It didn't surprise me, seeing as they had been running around camp, using their new weapons and playing around in the snow. I yawned when most of the boys were sleep, feeling very tired myself. I decided to call it a day, walking towards my room.

"Night" I mumbled tiredly as I entered my room. I quickly changed into my Pjs and crawled into bed. I put on some music, and plugged the ear-buds into my ears, quickly falling asleep. Though before sleepiness consumed me totally, I felt some weight behind me and two strong arms wrap around me. I snuggled into the warmth and fell asleep with a small smile on my face.


	19. I'm what!

**Misty:** Here's chap 17 people XP So one of you guys just told me that my story was still rated K and since I had an explicted sex-scene in this tory, the story is faaaar from being a K one :P I'm sorry for if I made any of you scared for life XP I changed it to an M now though :3 Welp, let's get to the chap now, shall we? c:

Many days passed by, without anything special happening. The days were spend with small competitions to see whether I would be a better Lost Girl than the Lost boys, which I most of the time won at, or just goofing around camp, talking with the boys and the two other girls.

I had started to feel sick some days, ending up throwing up the dinner from the night before in the morning. My sister was starting to grow worried about me, though I just shook it off as that I most likely had eating something I don't tolerate, so therefor I get sick.

Although after a few more days of the throw up sence passed, I started noticing some things that changed with me. Like I was tired more often, not being able to do much without getitng exhausted after an hour or two. I also started getitng this werd cravings for the most weirdest food ever.

One time for example, I suddenly wanted bread with Jam, peanuttbutter, pickles and banana on it. I don't even like peanutbutter or pickles. But the thing that made me most shocked was the slight bump that had started to form on my stomach.

"_Must be because of the amount of food I'm eating. I'm eating for like three people or something... I really should stop eating so much..." _ I thought to myself as I was staring at my stomach in the mirror. I pulled my shirt over my stomach and sighed softly to myself.

I was wearing baggy sweatpants and a baggy shirt to cover up my stomach. I was pretty sure that my sister was going to force me on a diet if she saw that I was gaining weight. I walked out of my room, seeing that most of the boys had left the camp, most likely out to either hunt or just race each other around the jungle.

I sat down on a log, staring into the fire that was placed in the middle of the camp. A few days after Christmas, we cleaned the stuff up. It had stopped snowing and the tree was gone, it's wood now laying on the fire.

I noticed someone sitting beside me. I looked to my right and saw Henry sitting beside me. "Are you okay? You've been acting a bit... weird lately" he said, frowing worriedly at me. I snorted and looked back into the fire. "There's nothing wrong with me, just a little tired and sick, that's all. It will pass by and soon I'll be fine again, I'm sure of it" I mumbled, staring at the ground.

After a few minutes I stood up, deciding to take a quick walk. "Hey shrimp, I'm going for a walk. Wanna join?" I asked, smiling down at the young boy. He shook his head in reply. "I'm supposed to watch the camp with Devian" he said.

I shrugged my shoulders and made my way into the jungle, walking towards the cliff. It was the one place where I could think clearly and just relax after a few days of having to deal with boy trouble from the boys. I had become like an older sister, almost like a mother to them, or at least, that's how I felt sometimes.

As I was walking towards the cliff, I suddenly noticed several cages hanging in a tree. I frowned in confusion and cut them down. The cages fell on the ground with a loud 'thump'. I walked over to the nearest cage and opened it, shocked to see that Emma was in it.

Quickly opening the other cages as wel, the grown ups had been held captive in them.

"Wha...How...Why..." I mumbled in confusion. I shook my head to clear my mind. "What happened and why were you all n these... cages?" I asked once they were all free from there small prison.

"Pan found us and captured us. We couldn't get out since he took our weapons" Emma replied, stretching out. I looked around at the others, a frown still present on my face. It made sense now since they hadn't showed up to save Henry yet.

"What have you been up to? It looks like you are being treated very well at their camp" Snow said, walking up to me and giving me a hug like a mother would. I smiled softly, returning the hug. "Nothing much. Just celebrated Christmas with the boys. We've all grown very fond of each other, we're like one big family I guess" I replied with a sheepish grin.

We walked away from the place, trying to get away from the camp so that the boys wouldn't notice that their prisoners were free. They started to set up camp, as I sat down on a log. I sighed soflty to myself, feeling sick to the stomach again.

Snow came and sat down beside me, giving me a warm smile. She looked me over, as if she knew that there was something off about me. I looked away in embarrassment, not noticing that my sweater had lifted up just enough to be able to notice the bump.

Snow chuckled softly as she petted my shoulder. "I see that a few things has been happening since we were imprisoned my Pan" she said, making me look at her in confusion. Taking it as a sign, the black haired woman continued. "Your stomach I mean. It's obvious that you're pregnant"

My eyes widened at her statement. "What do you mean? I-I can't be pregnant. I'm just gaining weight and getting a little fat because of all the food I've been eating..." I mumbled, staring at my hands in my lap. Snow smiled softly at me as she placed a hand on the small bump.

"You're eating more because the baby needs food as well, which is why you eat for more than just one person. So who's the lucky father?" she asked as the rest came to sit in a circle around the small camp-fire.

"I...I..." I didn't know what to say. I was too surpised and overwhelmed with confusion that it was getting a little too much. I stood up and started to slowly walk into the jungle. "I'm gonna take a walk... to think for a bit" I mumbled softly, leaving the grown ups.

I walked back towards camp, thinking of what Snow had said. Was I really pregnant? It did explain the weird things that had been happening to me and I did do it with Felix. I smiled happily to myself whne I realised that I indeed was pregnant. I couldn't wait to tell my sister and Felix so I hurried back to camp.

As I entered the camp, I noticed that most of the boys were still gone, although I did find my sister sitting on a log, talking to Henry. I walked over to him, trying to hide the huge grin that was forming on my lips.

Christine and Henry both gave me a questioning look as if asking why I was grinning like an idiot. "I have good news and more good news" I said, turning to look at Henry. "I found your family. They were here all along, although Pan captured them in cages. I just passed by there and freed them. They should be coming for you soon" I added, smiling as a big smile formed on Henry's face.

"And the other good news?" Christine asked, looking over at me with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and looked over at her. "Well, I was talking with Snow and she told me that I am pregnant. It explains why I have been acting so strange the past moth or so" I said.

My sister looked shocked at what I said and so did Henry. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked, frowning slightly as I stared at the ground. I was suddenly pulled into a hug, my sister hugging me.

"That's awesome! I'm gonna be an aunt! Wait, did you tell Felix yet? He should know it. He has the right to know. You should go and tell him right now" she said, ,pulling away from the hug and holding my shoulders, looking at me with a serious expression.

I chuckled and playfully hitted her arm, making her let go of my shoulders. "No, I haven't told him yet. I was planning to, but he isn't here at the moment. I'll tell Felix later" I said and smiled softly.

Two arms came out of nowhere and hugged me from behind. "Tell me what?" I heard Felix ask me. I turning to look at him, seeing that the boys had returned back to camp. I stood up and pulled him away from the group that had started to form.

"Well... I wanted to tell you that... uhm... well..." I started, unsure of how to tell him. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "I'm pregnant" I blurted out, not daring to look at him, scared of that he would hate me or something.

I started to grow a bit worried when he didn't reply, or made any sign of some sort of reaction. I looked up to see a huge smile on his face. "That's wonderful. We are going to have our own family" he said, pulling me into a tight hug. I managed to mumble out a soft 'be careful', afraid of that the baby might get hurt.

Felix pulled back from the hug and planted a kiss on my lips, his hands moved down to rest on the small baby bump. I sighed happily as I placed my hands on top of his. "Are you going to tell the others that you're having a child?" Felix asked softly, and I nodded in reply.

We made our way back to the rest of the group who had gathered to sit around the fire. "Guys, I want to tell you something" I said as I found a nice spot on a log close enough to the fire to get some warmth. The boys turned to look at me, the two girls as well.

I took a deep breath and smiled at them. "I'm pregnant" I stated, smiling brighter when the boys started cheering and congratulate me. Christine, Wendy and Henry pulled me into a group hug, the Lost boys joining is as well as we had a big group hug.

As we went to sit on our spots again, I started to feel very tired. I stood up with a big yawn. "I'm going to go to bed. I'm feeling very tired" I mumbled, making my way over to my room as I heard the others say 'good night'.

I quickly got dressed into my Pjs and laid down in bed, instantly falling asleep.


	20. Saving Henry

**Misty:** Here's the next chap you peeps have all been waiting for for so long! I'm really sorry that it's so late... I had spent christmas at my grandparent's place so I couldn't really work on this chap, then I managed to break my laptop so I have to use my old one which sucks a lot. And I've been on a ski-trip with school... But I'm back now and I will try to update as much as I can for the next two weeks before I go to Canada with my class for two weeks. Welp, I hope you guys will enjoy whis chap and please review :3 It would mean a lot to me ^^ Love ya all 3

~2 months later~

I woke up feeling like I had just been hit by a truck. I sat up in bed and rubbed my head, trying to ease the migraine that had started up. I groaned as I quickly darted out of bed and out of my room, running to wards the nearest bush and throwing up. Damn morning sickness.

"You okay there?" I heard someone ask me from behind. I snorted in reply, turning to see Pan standing behind me. "Do I look like I'm okay?" I replied while deadpanning, mumbling a soft 'idiot' so he wouldn't hear me.

"And where the hell have you been the past days? I haven't seen you around since like... forever... too long to think about... fucking migraine fucking up my head... fuuuuuuck..." I mumbled as I rubbed my head, winching that the pain would go away.

It felt like someone was stabbing my head with a knife over and over again. I glared at Pan as he snorted at me. "I've been doing some things I needed to do. Also I noticed that the boys were awfully happy yesterday evening, especially Felix. Mind telling me what happened?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I mumbled as I walked back towards my room, totally avoiding Pan's question. He followed after me, grabbing my arm hard and spining me around to make me look at him. "Tell me what happened or I'll put you in a cage" he threatened.

"If you put me in a cage, my sister will murder you, or rip off your balls and shove them up your ass" I spat at him, feeling furiously all of a sudden. The mood swings. Pan glared at me and I knew that he was angry at me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep a bit more.

We had a glaring competition until the boys started to wake up and walk around camp, some starting up a fire and others preparing breakfast. I noticed Felix walk up to us from the corner of my eye, but I continued to glare at Pan as he glared at me.

"What's going on here?" the blonde lost boy asked as he looked between me and Pan. "Your little bitch doesn't want to tell me what is going on" Pan said through gritted teeth. I snorted at him. "Why should I tell you? You wouldn't care anyway and you're the bitch around here. Thinking you're better than everyone. Just leave me the fuck alone" I said, pulling my arms from his grip, scratching his arm in teh process with my nails, drawing out a little blood.

I stormed back towards my room, feeling pissed and wanting to be alone before I would murder off someone. Pan always managed to piss me off somehow, and I had for a while wanted to murder him at times, but I knew that I couldn't do that and I knew that it was only because of the mood-swings.

I plopped down on my bed and sighed as I closed my eyes, slowly starting to fall asleep. But just before sleep consumed me, I was woken by the boys shouting something. I got out of the bed as fast as I could and got out of my tent.

The boys were all sitting around the fire, their hands bound together and Henry's family was there as well. I felt confused as I made my way over to them, one hand rubbing my slightly swollen belly to sooth the baby who had started to kick. "What's going on?" I asked once I reached the group.

Emma looked over to me and smiled as she saw me and carefully hugged me. I instantly returned the hug, happy to see them again and knowing that Pan hadn't figured out that they had 'escaped' from their cages.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, looking at the other and giving them a smile. I turned my gaze to the boys, seeing them bound up and slightly scared. My eyes locked with Felix's. He gave me a confused look, as if asking why I was friendly with the grown ups.

"We came to save Henry" Regina replied, finishing up binding the last boy. I looked around camp, not seeing Pan or Henry anywhere. I neither had noticed my sister yet, not Wendy. "But it looks like Pan got away with him" the former evil queen added, as if she could read my mind.

"I don't understand. Why did Pan need Henry anyway?" I asked, still being very confused. "Pan needs Henry to save himself. It wasn't for magic. Pan is dying and he needs Henry's heart to become immortal" a voice spoke up from behind me.

I turned around and saw Wendy and Christine sitting on a log, both wrapped in a big blanket. I looked over at Christine, seeing a look of hurt and disbelief in her eyes. I knew that it was tough for her to take this all in since she and Pan had been dating for the last three months.

"So he lied to all of us? Why would he do that? I-I thought that he was...different..." my sister mumbled, hurt evident in her voice. I gave her a sympathetic look and sat down beside her, hugging her the best I could.

"We'll figure out about this. But first we should stop Pan from taking Henry's heart" I said, trying to comfort my sister who was by now silently crying on my shoulder. I looked over at Wendy, hoping that she could tell me where Pan and Henry were since she also knew about the real plan.

"He's at Skull Rock" the young girl replied after a few seconds. I gave her a thankful smile before getting up. "Let's go save Henry then" I said, smiling as my sister stood up, mumbling a soft 'I'm in'. Snow looked at me with a serious look.

"You are not coming with us. It is too dangerous with you being pregnant and all. We don't want anything to happen to the baby now would we?" she said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I sighed, knowing that I couldn't win this argument, and I knew that she was right. So I decided to stay at the camp, keeping the boys company as Hook, Dave and Snow would keep an eye on them.

(Christine's POV)

We made ourselves ready to go to Skull Rock. I walked up to my sister who was sitting beside Felix. She got up when I approached her and gave me a hug. "Be careful. And bring Henry back safely please" she said once she broke the hug. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"I will. You take care of yourself and my little niece or nephew. I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you" I told my sister, giving her a lopsided smile. Araya giggled softly and pushed me towards the waiting group.

"I will. Now go before it's too late" she said, waving goodbye as we left the camp. We made our way towards Skull Rock. It was me, Emma, Regina and Rumpelstiltskin that went. The others had stayed behind to keep an eye on the boys in case they would try and escape.

As we got to Skull Rock, I noticed that Pan had placed a spell on the entrance to keep us out. "Emma, watch-" I was about to say as the blonde woman walked towards the entrance, only to be thrown backwards by the force-field. "out..." I finished my sentence in a soft mumble.

"Pan must have placed a spell upon this place" Regina said, looking at the force-field that was blocking our way. Rumple walked to the line, going through it with ease. "Any with a shadow can't pass through..." I mumbled as I noticed that Rumple had removed his shadow.

"I'll take care of Pan. You three can wait here" he said as he started walking into the cave. I sighed, fearing that something might have happened to Henry. Emma and Regina were standing by the shore, both hands raised towards the moon.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking between the two woman and the moon. "Trying to block the moon so our shadow's don't show" Emma replied, making me reply with a soft 'ooohhh'. I watched as the moon ever so slowly started to fade away, making it completely dark.

Once the moon was completely gone, we could finally enter the cave. Emma and Regina went in first, me following them. "Henry!" Emma called out once we saw what was going on. Said boy had his heart in his hand, it having a slight golden-ish glow to it.

"Mom! Christine!" Henry called out in surprise. Pan looked over at us, a look of shock spreading across his face once our eyes locked. "Christine..." I could hear him mumble softly. I suddenly felt all sorts of emotions well up inside of me. Anger, fear and sadness filled my whole body.

I wanted to run over to Pan, but Regina held me back. "How could you?! You lied to us all, and that all to save yourself. I thought you were a nice person who cared for others, but you're only selfish and greedy. I loved you with all my heart, but you betrayed me!" I yelled towards Pan, feeling all the anger take over. Tears welled up in my eyes as I watched Pan, an expression of slight hurt spread across his face.

"You don't understand. I'm dying. I'm doing this for the both of us, so we can be together forever" Pan said, the look of hurt quickly being replaced by a smirk. I snorted, glaring daggers at him. If only looks could kill.

"You really think that after all this I would still want to be with you?! You're a monster!" I yelled as loud as I could, finally breaking down. I noticed Pan starting to walk towards me through my blurred vision, a look of pure hurt on his face.

"Not a step closer" I heard Emma say as both she and Regina stepped in front of me. I watched as Pan frowned towards them. I almost felt sympathy towards him, but the anger was still overpowering my other emotion. I wanted to walk up to him and hug him, comfort him and tell him that I still loved him, but I couldn't.

I took a look at the hourglass and noticed that it had stopped, but Henry still had his own heart in his hands. I looked over at Pan, seeing tears form in his eyes as he desperately tried to reach me, but Emma and Regina held him back.

"Wait. Let him go" I said, getting up and whipping my tears away. Emma and Regina looked at me in surprise. I gave them a serious look, and they did as told. Pan instantly ran up to me as soon as he was free and pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry for everything I just said..." I mumbled as I cried softly into his shirt. I felt him rub my head comfortingly, making me smile softly. "It's alright. You have all the right to be angry at me. I should have told you the truth before... I'm sorry too" he mumbled into my hear as he buried his face in my hear.

"Look guys! The hourglass stopped moving!" Henry called out, making us all turn to look at it. "You're right. But how?" Emma asked, confusion written all over her face. I looked up at Pan, a small smile on my face.

"I guess that love is a lot more powerful than I thought it was" I mumbled softly, giggling as Pan gave me a confused look. I quickly pecked his lips and smiled at him. "I love you" I mumbled, receiving a smile from him. "I love you too" he replied.

"But that still doesn't explain why the hourglass stopped" Emma said, still being confused. "Because of the love Pan has towards Christine, the hourglass stopped" A deep voice spoke up out of nowhere. I looked up to see Shadow floating over us. I gave the dark figure a smile. "And here I thought that Peter Pan was a selfish brat who couldn't love" I said jokingly.

After Pan had released Rumple from the box and revealed who he really was, I was a bit confused. "Well, this certainly became a bit... awkward... No offence" I said with a giggle as we made our way back towards camp.

Once back in camp, Hook, Snow and Tinkerbell took a defensive stand as soon as me and Pan entered the camp together. "Chill out. He's one of the good guys now. We found a way for him to live without killing other people" I said, smiling at Pan.

I was roughly pulled into a hug by my sister. She had tears in her eyes, making me a little worried. "You okay sis?" I asked, patting her back softly. "Yeah. I'm just happy to see that you're okay. I thought that something bad might have happened to you" Araya mumbled as she cried on my shoulder.

"I guess it's time for all of us to return to Storybrook. You all can't stay here forever" Emma said, smiling towards us all. I gave a nod in reply, pulling away from my sister and walking over to Pan. "We can start again. Have a fresh start and lay all this behind us" I told him, receiving a kiss from Pan in reply.

~Time-skip to that they arrive in Storybrook~

(Araya's POV)

I smiled as I saw the shore of Storybrook, happy to be get to be in a city with people, though also missing Neverland since it was my home. My sister walked up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Finally a good place to get to raise the little one. I don't think Neverland would have been such a good place, since we never grow up there, and you would be stuck with a baby for the rest of eternity" she said jokingly, making me giggle.

Felix appeared on my other side. He placed his hand on mine and smiled at me. I returned the smiled as we finally docked. A small crowed was gather at the shore. I felt a little out of place since I knew no one from this town, so I mostly stuck with the boys as we formed into a group.

Pan and Christine joined us as they left the ship as the last. Many people gave Pan an angry look, and I noticed that he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "Don't worry Pan. Regina said that she would cast a spell on the people so they would forget the bad things you did. We can live happily here together like one big family" I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Snow walked up to us, her gaze turned towards me. "Araya. ME and Emma agreed that you will be staying with us for a few months. At least until the baby is born so we can help you out. Sadly, we can't take in all of the boys, but we found a nice place for all of them to live. They can visit whenever they want, and you can go visit them whenever you want" she said, giving me a smile.

I looked over at Felix, unsure for if he would be okay for us to be separated for a while. He gave me a reassuring smile. I turned to look back at Snow. "Thank you very much. I appreciate the help. I would definitely need it" I said.


	21. Author's note 3

**((A/N: I'M BACK! XD Sorry for not updating this story in like... forever. I've been really busy with school and stuff, plus my depression problems were getting worse by the day so I didn't feel like writing. And to top it off, Writers block... I haven't had much insiration for this story :P I don't even know if people still read this... Therefor I'm thinking of making a sequel to this story instead of continueing it like I'm doing now. Since it technically sort of becomes a bit like another story when the new villian comes in, I want to make it into a seperate story. But to do so, I want to know if people still like this story and are willing to continue to read this if I continue.**

**I want at least five people to review with that they will read the sequel or else I won't make one. Not to be rude or seeking attention, I just don't feel like writing a whole story if no one reads it, or of only one person reads it...**

**Please tell me if you'll read the sequel or not :3**

**MISTY OUT!))**


	22. Author's note 4

**((Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand the sequel is finally up! After a year of waiting, you guys can finally enjoy the continuation of my sweet story. The sequel is named Once upon a time in Storybrooke (lame I know, but I couldn't think of anything better. You can come with suggestions to a better tittle if you want).**

**I am so sorry for the really late update... I haven't had any inspiration to continue on it. Plus the original idea I had wasn't fitting with the plot line of the fist story and the plot line of the series, since I wanted to use the villains from the series as I was too lazy to make my own which would be good enough XP**

**Updates on the story may be slow since I will start school again in two weeks, have lots of homework and I am working on a normal story that I may or may not post up in Deviant Art if people are interested in reading it. I can't upload it here since it doesn't belong to any sort of fandom, but is rather made of my own (shitty) imagination :33**

**But anyway, I'll try to update as fast as possible, so if updates will be slow, you at least know why ^^ Welp, please go onto the sequel for those who really wanted to have one and couldn't handle the story ending the way it did XD I was tempted to just say that people could make up their own continuation of it, but I loved the story so much that I reeeeeaaaaaally wanted to make a sequel c:**

**Also I did make some changes to fit with the new plot line, but some things will stay the same ^^ But that is explained in the fist chap of the story ^^**

**You can find the story here: **** s/11410853/1/Once-upon-a-time-in-Storybrooke**

**Welp MISTY OUT!))**


End file.
